The White House Easter Egg Roll
]] and Brad Gilchrist.]] '''The White House Easter Egg Roll' has been a White House tradition since President Rutherford B. Hayes opened the grounds in 1878. Appearances * Unknown, Reagan-era: Caroll Spinney appears as Big Bird. Spinney recalled to a newspaper that Nancy Reagan stayed in the tea room, "barking orders... to this Air Force captain", making sure things were moving along. "We were supposed to do a show at 1:30, and at 10 minutes to 1 we overheard her snapping on the radio, 'I want the show to start now.' And he says, 'But I don't think we start just yet.' And she said, 'Well, tell them if they're not off the grounds by 2, they'll be thrown off.'""Big Bird says he met Nancy the Grouch", The Milwaukee Sentinel, November 23, 1994. * 1984: The Muppets were the theme of the Easter Egg Roll, and a couple of items were produced in conjunction with the event. The official bag and program featured Guy Gilchrist illustrations of Kermit, Miss Piggy, Fozzie and Robin, as well as Uncle Traveling Matt from Fraggle Rock; and a pin featured Miss Piggy.Kermitage.com - White House Easter Egg Hunt - 1984 The event was canceled because of rain. * 2002: (March 31) Elmo is among the costumed characters."White House Easter Egg Roll Information and History". * 2003: (April 21) Bear performs. Zoe is among the costumed characters on the South Lawn."Fact Sheet: White House 2003 Easter Egg Roll Frequently Asked Questions". Office of the Press Secretary. April 21, 2003. * 2004: (April 21) Bear performs. Elmo is among the costumed characters."White House 2004 Easter Egg Roll : Frequently Asked Questions". Office of the First Lady. April 12, 2004. * 2005: (March 27) Sonia Manzano is one of the guest readers."Update: White House to Hold Annual Easter Egg Roll". Office of the First Lady. March 22, 2005. * 2006: (April 16) Cookie Monster is among the costumed characters."White House Announces Easter Egg Roll Entertainment". Office of the First Lady. April 12, 2006. * 2007: (April 9) Elmo, Rosita and Gordon perform. Abby Cadabby is among the costumed characters."2007 White House Easter Egg Roll: Frequently Asked Questions". Office of the First Lady. April 9, 2007. * 2008: (March 24) Elmo, Zoe and Gordon perform. Abby Cadabby is among the costumed characters."2008 White House Easter Egg Roll: Frequently Asked Questions". Office of the First Lady. March 22, 2008. * 2009: (April 13) Abby Cadabby, Elmo, and Sid the Science Kid walk-around are among the costumed characters.HensonCompany Twitter Account - April 10, 2009"NBC Today Show video" (The cast of The Electric Company performed.)"PBS Engage status update" * 2010: (April 5) Elmo and Maria (Sonia Manzano) read Stretch at the event; the 2009 book is by Doreen Cronin and Scott Menchin. Abby Cadabby, Rosita, and Gordon also appeared.Facebook status for Sesame Street, 2 April 2010. Walkarounds of Elmo, Abby, and Henson's Sid and Buddy wandered. Sesame Street seed packs were handed out at the event. * 2011: (April 25) Theme of "Get Up and Go!", connected to First Lady Michelle Obama's Let's Move! initiative. Elmo, Maria (Sonia Manzano) and Gordon (Roscoe Orman) of Sesame Street reading. Separately, Art Smith is demonstrating health cooking. Abby and Rosita also known to have been in attendance.@sesamestreet, "Almost time to meet the children! (And adults, too!)", Twitpic.com, April 25, 2011. Elmo also sang with Colbie Caillat. At the end of her story session, Kristi Yamaguchi made reference to Sesame Street. * 2012: Elmo, Abby and Gordon read The Monster at the End of This Book. Later, they perform on the Rockin' Egg Roll Stage. The stage show featured several classic Sesame songs (including "Welcome!," "Sing After Me," "A Very Simple Dance," "The Arm," the "Sesame Street Theme" and "Sing"). Costumed characters of Abby Cadabby and Elmo appeared, plus Henson characters Buddy and Sid. * 2013: Elmo (Ryan Dillon), Abby, Rosita and Gordon appeared at the event. Gordon and Abby read I Want to Be President at the Storytime Stage. * 2014: Mando, Abby, Rosita, and Cookie Monster performed on the Rockin' Egg Roll Stage, singing several Sesame songs (including "Welcome!," "Somebody Come and Play," "The Most Important Meal of the Day," "Baile," "A Very Simple Dance," "ABCs Are Moving You," and "C is for Cookie"). * 2015: Alan Muraoka read Just One You! with Cookie Monster. * 2016: Alan Muraoka read The Bunny Hop with Abby Cadabby. Elmo and Cookie Monster also appeared. * 2017: (April 17) Elmo is among the costumed characters.Business Insider The Trumps hosted their first White House Easter Egg Roll — see the incredible photos Eliza Relman, April 17, 2017. Gallery Image:NBC_White_House_Egg_Roll_2009.jpg|2009: Elmo, Abby, Al Roker, Sid, and others. File:Elmo_Maria_2010_White_House.jpg|2010 Easter Egg Roll Image:Orman-Obama-WhiteHouse.jpg|Michelle Obama with Abby, Gordon, and Maria at the 2010 Easter Egg Roll File:Most_Adorable_Bunny_Ever.jpg|"The most adorable bunny ever?", via @sesamestreet, 2011 WhiteHouseEasterEggRoll2012.jpg|Gordon with Elmo and Abby Cadabby at the 2012 Easter Egg Roll WhiteHouse-EasterEggRoll-1984-Pin.jpg|1984 Easter Egg Roll pin File:1984 White House Easter Egg Roll 01.jpg File:1984 White House Easter Egg Roll 02.jpg File:2015_White_House_Easter_Egg_Roll-_Sesame_Street_Reads_.jpg|2015 easter egg roll white house 2016.jpg|2016 easter egg roll white house alan 2016.jpg|2016 GettyImages-669382212_master.jpg|2017 29595048_10156460954397042_2405714827125347823_n.jpg|2018 29694853_10156460954427042_6100974930575203025_n.jpg|2018 Trivia * In 2010, Cookie Monster posted on Sesame Street's official Twitter page, "Me not invited to Easter Egg Roll at White House. Me okay wit dat. Me rather get invited to gingerbread house anyway.""Cookie Monster storms Twitter as @sesamestreet gains a following", Los Angeles Times blogs, April 9, 2010. Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Live Appearances Category:Easter